


A Thousand Miles Away

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip and Lukas finally meet.-Because in one month on this day I'm meeting my girlfriend for the first time.





	A Thousand Miles Away

Philip stared down at his hands that were placed neatly in his lap as his mom turned down a small street in a neighborhood. Now, it wasn't any street, it was an important street exactly 1,000 miles away from where Philip lived. They had been driving for almost two days, with breaks of course, and now they're almost there. It was scary, Philips stomach was in knots as they looked at the number on every house on the street. Philip rubbed his hands across his thighs, biting his lip.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Philip mumbled.

"You guys have been dating for a year and a half." Anne smiled. "And you've known each other for two, it isn't a big deal."

"This is a huge deal, what if he hates me?"

"He's been dating you."

"But what if he hates me now that we aren't texting. What if I'm annoying?" Philip ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip harder as the numbers on the houses grew bigger.

"He loves you, Philip, trust me." She glanced at him, smiling. "I'm your mother, I know these things." Her eyes returned back to the road, slowing down as they stopped in front of Lukas' house. "Does he know we're here?"

"Uh.. no, I mean his dad knows but he doesn't. We planned for this to be a secret." Philip rubbed the back of his neck.

Anne nudged him. "Go on, I'll wait here so you can surprise him." 

Philip nodded, pulling his phone out, turning on his camera, getting out of the car and hitting the circle on the middle so the video would start. He walked towards the house, his heart beating faster and faster and louder and louder as he got closer and closer to the house. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked up the front porch, lifting his hand up to knock but freezing. Glancing back over his shoulder at his mom he saw her standing outside the car, giving him a thumbs up. He knocked on the door three times, holding his phone up to about his chest so he could get the look on Lukas' face. 

It took about two minutes for the door to open but the one who opened it was Bo. "He's taking forever." Bo mumbled. "Give me a minute and he'll be out here. He hasn't even woken up yet."

Philip nodded, quickly, unable to speak. Excitement flooded his body when Bo turned around and shut the door, walking towards the steps that lead to the second floor of their house.

Another minute passed. Then two minutes. Then three minutes. Then four minutes. Going on the fifth minute Philip shut the video off and started a new one, gasping when he saw Lukas walking down the steps. He couldn't see good through the glass next to the door but he could tell Lukas was shirtless and in a pair of big sweats, still sporting bedhead as a hairstyle. Philip couldn't care less about how Lukas looked right now because he was finally meeting him. His boyfriend.

Lukas opened the door slowly, his eyes closed tight as the sunlight hit him in the face. He grunted, pushing the door open with one hand, rubbing his eyes. "Hello?" He peeked up, his eyes opening wide as his eyes landed on Philip. "Oh my god." He didn't move, neither did Philip. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Philip smiled, his camera still on Lukas.

"You're...here.." Lukas had a grin spreading across his face and Philip wanted nothing more than to kiss it. "In front of me." He reached out, slapping Philips arm, grinning even wider. "You're real."

"I know." Philip stepped closer, walking into the house, still standing a few feet away from Lukas, who was standing silently, staring at him. "Am I ugly in real life?"

Lukas just shook his head, hugging Philip as tight as he could, burying his face in Philips neck. "Shut up." He mumbled, pulling away, kissing his cheek.

"You don't seem excited." Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas, the video still recording.

"I'm in shock, asshole."

"Don't insult me, I just drove a thousand miles to meet you." Philip leaned back, turning the camera around so it was facing them, kissing Lukas softly. 

Lukas kissed back, keeping his arms tight around Philips waist. "You know you aren't allowed to leave now, right?"

Philip nodded. "Like I'd ever want to."


End file.
